A Secret Love?
by Steelersgirl99
Summary: This a one-shot staring my favorite girl meets world ship, Farkle and Riely. Read to find out what these two are hiding and from whom and also see what happens when they find out!


Farkle's POV:

"I love you, Riley," I say as I sit in my beautiful girlfriend's window. She is sitting across from me wearing a beautiful red floral dress, with a dark denim jacket and high brown boots. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and her eyes were so big, brown, and beautiful. We finally started dating about 5 months ago and mostly everyone knew. Well, except for two pretty important people; Cory and my father. My thoughts were interrupted by the sweet sound of my sunshine's voice. "I love you too Farkle," she says, staring straight into my blue eyes that I know she loves. She smiles and instead of smiling back, I processed to give her a soft kiss on the lips. It was short but nice. After we broke away, we sat there and passionately looked into each other's eyes. After a little while, we kiss again. However, this time was different. Because this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate. Riley had her fingers intertwined in my hair, lightly tugging at the roots. It felt really, really good. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend's back and held her close to me.

"MINKUS," I heard Mr. Matthews scream. I then proceeded to let go of his daughter and she took her hands out of my hair. Before I could even speak, he screams again, "GET OUT OF MY DAUGHTERS ROOM!" After saying this, he runs over to the window as I climb out. "Farkle," I hear my girlfriends beautiful voice say. I was able to get out of the window but without one shoe. Mr. Matthews was able to take my right van shoe off. However, I wasn't able to go in and get it unless I wanted to die. So, I ran home with one shoe on.

Riley's POV:

My dad stood there, still have an angry look on his face and held Farkle's shoe. After what seemed like a century, he sat next to me in my window and began to speak.

"I can't believe I missed this. After all these years. Farkle is your Topanga. It was so obvious. You met when you were little, and he was the goofy kid with the stage name. However, he was always there for you. He was the one person that would also listen and never judge. He didn't seem like anything other than a friend. But, it changed. You grew up and so did he. Into wow, something beautiful. And then you began to realize that you always loved him, you just took a little while to accept it." While my father was saying this, he started to calm down. Then, he looked around the room and saw Farkle's backpack laying on the floor. After he spotted my boyfriend's belongings, he became angry again. He then proceeded to look back at me and opened his mouth to speak again. "I was chasing after the wrong guy for years. I always thought it would be Lucas with my daughter in the basement, but it was Farkle." "We don't even have a basement," I thought to myself. Then, what happened next surprised me. My dad actually calmed down. "Riley, I like Farkle right? I mean he's the smartest kid in my class and has always respected me. He loves learning and school and is a wonderful student. He also loves you. I know he would do anything for you, even if it costs him his own happiness. He's always treated you like a princess." I didn't even know what to say. Luckily, my mother walked in and saved me. "Hey, there you two are. I've been calling for dinner for the past 10 minutes," my mother says as she walks over to us. "Honey, where is Farkle?" My mother says this as she walks over to stand with my dad. He then looks up at her with a shocked face and began to speak quickly, "what do you mean where's Farkle? Why would Farkle be here? Does he come here a lot? I mean sure he climbs through the window but I didn't think he stayed very long. Wait, did you know he was here? Did u know what he was doing with our daughter? Well, I'm gonna tell ya. He was kissing her. Like the way I kiss you, with so much love and emotion." My mother then cut him off by saying, "I've known about Farkle and Riley for months. I love Farkle, he's a really great guy." My dad then stands up to face my mother, "what do you mean you know about Farkle and Riley? What about them do you know?" I then proceed to stand up to join my parents, "dad, Farkle is my boyfriend. We have been dating for about 5 months." My father's mouth was wide open, I completely shocked him. We then all followed my mother to the table and began to eat dinner. It was rare that it was only the four of us for a meal since Maya came over all the time. My mother and I took advantage of this and tried to convince my father that dating Farkle was a good thing and that Farkle was a great person. Auggie, after hearing the news, even helped because he loves Farkle too. Luckily, we were able to get my dad to be okay with this idea, he admitted that Farkle was the only guy at that school he could really trust and that he liked and if his daughter absolutely had to end up with a guy, he wished it was Farkle.

Farkle's POV:

When I got to my place, I used my key to get into the house. My father was sitting on the sofa watching the news on TV. After I entered, he looked at me and with a confused look and said, "Farkle, where is your shoe?" I look down at my feet and then remembered that I did indeed only have one shoe. After I lifted my head back up, my father spoke again, "Farkle did you lose it?" "No father, I know where it is," I say as I take the only shoe I did have on off. "Well then where is it?" I decided to answer my father truthfully by saying, "It's at the Matthews. Mr. Matthews took it." My father looked a little confused, but said, "Why did he take your shoe Farkle? And why don't we go back and get it?" I didn't know how to tell my father about Riley. He's wanted me to ask her out since we were in elementary school. I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him to have such high expectations for me, for us. After thinking, I decided to be honest with my father, "because he caught me kissing his daughter." My father looked completely shocked at my answer. After a minute of awkward silence, my father spoke to me again, "Why were you kissing her. Are you two dating?" I sat next to my father, and then spoke the words he's been waiting for, for many years, "yes father, Riley is my girlfriend." My answer caused him to have a huge smile come across his face. He grabbed me into a tight hug and then proceed to exclaim, "my son is dating Topanga's daughter. Ahh, what a wonderful day!" I smiled back at him just thinking about Riley. She truly was my princess and I would do anything for her. I was in love with her. The way she is always there for me and I can say anything to her. The way she always has confidence in me and a bright outlook for the world. The way she smiles, laughs, walks, talks. Just then we heard the doorbell ring. My father got up and walked over to answer it. After opening the door I could see who it was, Mr. Matthews. Just as I started to run, he told me to wait. My father, still being extremely happy from the news, greeted Mr. Matthews and said, "Cory our children are dating this is wonderful!" While my father was saying that, Mr. Matthews walked in. As he was walking, I realized that he was carrying my backpack. He walked over to me, holding my backpack, smiled and said, "It sure is." I smiled back at him. Then, a more serious look came over his face and he said, "now Farkle. I guess I should be giving you the father speech that goes something like, if you hurt my little girl I will kill you. However, I have known you for most of your life and I know how much you love and respect my daughter. Thank you for being her Topanga."


End file.
